1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of tobacco and smoker's accessories, and more particularly to an accessory for use with powdered tobacco or snuff. The object of the invention is to simplify the projection of snuff into the nostrils of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The object of this invention is to provide a device which will project snuff simply and quickly into the nostrils of the user. Snuff, or powdered tobacco, is used by people who wish to enjoy the flavor and other enjoyments of tobacco without the hazards inherent in smoking tobacco products. At various times in history the use of snuff has been socially fashionable. With current trends to discourage the smoking of tobacco products, the use of snuff is becoming more popular and more socially acceptable.
There are two traditional ways of using snuff. One way is to take a pinch between two fingers, tilt one's head backward and inhale deeply as the snuff is dropped into the nostril. This is the more socially graceful and acceptable means. Another means of using snuff is to place a pinch or two of snuff on the side of the forefinger, place the forefinger under the nostrils and inhale deeply. This method of using snuff is aesthetically displeasing and not particularly sanitary. It is generally unacceptable in refined social circles. Even the more acceptable means of using snuff is not particularly graceful and has been a deterrent to the popular acceptance of snuff.
After a diligent search, the inventor could find no snuff projection device, whether patented or not.
The object of the present invention is to provide a simple, effective and reliable device for the projection of snuff into the nostrils. Furthermore, other design criteria for such a device are that it achieve its primary objects in an aesthetically pleasing and socially acceptable manner; that the device should be sanitary to use; and that it be an attractive desk or table accessory when not in use. The device of this invention satisfies all of these design criteria.